Moonlit Magic
by elygeorge
Summary: There's a new girl, and she's just bout as normal as anyone. But just when she feels like she can have a fresh new start, boom. She's wrapped up in the crazy adventures the gang go through. But just as she can change her powers... something happens. Someone takes the love of her life away, Benny. But what happens? Will she get her powers?... Review pleaaseee! ;)
1. Chapter 1

Intro.  
~Pandora's POV~  
Yay, I have to move. How fun is this? Moving to a town I have never even heard of before, in Canada. Some place called 'Whitechapel', even the name sounds stupid. Probably full of old people and creepy weirdo's. I'm probably gonna hate my life there, I have to leave my closest friends because my dad wants me to 'experience' new things. Like, come on, when have I ever wanted to experience anything new? I'd rather just stay in my room and play my electric guitar for God's sakes. Oh yeah, and my name's Pandora. I know, creepy name, it doesn't even suit me to be honest. My dad gave me the name, after my mother was ill when she gave birth to me. But luckily, I had turned out fine. My mother passed away three months later, leaving my dad to take care of me. To me, he is my everything. My hope, my luck, my protector, my saviour, my bestfriend, and most importantly, my beloved dad. And 15 years on, he is still all of those today. I had packed my bags and headed down the stairs, ready to leave Brooklyn once and for all. Oh how I'm gonna miss New York, stupid Whitechapel. Why did my father even have to get the idea. "Pandora! Hurry up we'll miss our flight." I heard my dad call as I got every last thing from my room into my luggage bag. I took a moment to say goodbye to it, I had so many great memories here, all of my birthday sleepovers, all of my memories with my friends, where I first started playing my guitar, everything. Now, I have to let it all go for some stupid new place. Seriously, I'm fifteen! My dad has some pretty stupid, crazy ideas. But, I have to follow along one way or another. I pulled all my luggage outside on the grass, as I said my last goodbye to the beloved house I had spent most of my life in, damn I'm gonna cry. I dumped all my things in the boot, then jamming it shut while getting in the car. Then, the taxi started driving off as I waved goodbye to the house in the distance. I'm really gonna miss that place.

~Pandora's POV~  
FINALLY we're almost there, that stupid plane took forever took move its wings. Just like two more roads to drive down and we've arrived, hooray. I miss Brooklyn already. We ended up parking outside of the house, it looked crooked and old, I sighed as I knew this wasn't gonna go well. I jumped out of the taxi, I pulled the boot up and grabbed all my things, I could feel a short person coming towards me from behind. For some reason I could feel her presence, what? I turned around and saw a small, old, wrinkled lady who came to greet me and my dad. "Hello, there. I was just doing my gardening when I saw you pull up. Are you two the new neighbours?" She asked while shaking my fathers hand kindly. He nodded his head and told her his name, "I'm david, nice to meet you." then she turned and asked what my name was, I smiled gently and said "hi, my name is Pandora" I shook her hand too. "Pandora eh? That's a beautiful name for a beautiful young lady." I grinned and thanked her. She seemed nice, no weirdness from any other people yet but I did get a strong, strange feeling from her. Again, what the hell is going on with these feelings?! I shrugged it off as my dad opened the door, I raced up stairs taking all my luggage with me. I pushed open my bedroom door, it didn't look that bad, it sure needed decorating though, like I was really gonna stay in a dump like this. I looked at myself in the mirror that were the doors to my massive wardrobe. Saying to myself, "this, is gonna be a looooong week."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day, and Ethan had arrived to school the same time as Benny, they started walking and talking together, stopping at their lockers. "Oh yeah Benny, some new girl arrived here yesterday, next to your house. I heard my mom and dad talking about it this morning, apparently she's starting our school today." Ethan said, grabbing his books out of his locker. "Yeah, my grandma wanted to come and greet them but I thought it was an old guy by the look of the car they were in. So I wasn't bothered." Benny replied, "Benny, you can't judge a person by the car they're in." Ethan chuckled, "whatever, I'll judge how I like!" He turned around to see his blonde friend jump right next to him. "BENNAAAAY!" Rory screamed in his face. "How's my B-man going?" Benny ignored his question while shaking his head, "I told you Rory, only I'M allowed to say that! Your name is NOT Benny!" Ethan shook his head, while checking his phone, Rory walked in the middle of them. "So, what'cha guys doing today? I heard there's this new Hottie-McLovely who moved next to your house Benny! I think someone said she's a panda... But I'm not sure so I'm gonna check." He continued talking to Benny with a dumb smile on his face, "Wait, what?! She was hot?! I thought 'she' was an old guy?!" Rory shrugged, "Rory, do you REALLY think a panda will move into a house." Ethan asked as Rory shrugged again, "it could happen." He pouted, "you guys are so embarrassing." Ethan said looking down pretending that he didn't know the two. "Don't make me hit you with my-" the hall door opened and Benny turned his head. Benny's jaw hit the floor, so did Rory's, Ethan looked at them with a confused face, then looking over to where their eyes were set, his jaw dropped too. He finally realised why they were speechless, as he glanced over he saw Pandora, the new girl, walking through the hall flicking her dark-blue, thick, straightened hair away from her striking blue eyes. She wore a grey tee-shirt with a slogan saying 'bite me' outlined in red, with black jeans and dark red Vans and a red cardigan on top. She wore a black messenger bag on her shoulder and had eyeliner all round her eyes. Walking down the hall, she caught sight of Benny and placed her hand on his chin and sarcastically pushed his bottom jaw up, closing his mouth. "Close your mouth. You'll catch flies." She smiled wickedly letting out a tiny wink, setting her hand on his chest then pulling away, she didn't even notice the other two nerds staring at her beauty as she strutted off into the distance. The bell rang, causing the three boys to wake up as if they were in a trance. "I better... Go to... Class.." Benny said as if he was about to collapse on the floor, pointing to the direction Pandora had walked in. Ethan nodded, looking like he was about to collapse too. Following him as Rory gazed up at the ceiling with a dumb smile on his face, realizing they had took off "hey guys, wait for me!"

"Erica, calm down! You have nothing to worry about!" Sarah told her bestfriend, trying to calm her down. "I am going to rip that girls face off! EVERY boy she walked past had completely fallen in love with her! Like she was some sort of goddess! Which IS something to worry about! No way is she stealing my rep!" Erica shouted to her bestfriend, referring to Pandora. "Oh come on! So what if guys like her! It doesn't mean they won't stop liking you, will they? It can't possibly pull down your rep." Sarah said, trying to talk to her as she stormed to her locker. "I don't care, she's only been here for like two hours and has made all the guys fall for her! Plus, I feel strange when I'm near her or when I look at her, its like I can sense something weird about her. She's not normal, I can smell it in her blood." Erica had remarked. She took off leaving her Sarah at the lockers, sighing. Sarah grabbed her books for her next lesson, and jammed her locker door shut, walking to the room she was supposed to be in.

~Pandora's POV~  
This place is okay, I guess. I've already got guys drooling over me, wha-hey! But only some of them are kinda hot. There was this one guy whose jaw dropped when I walked in, I pushed it up for him and walked off leaving him speechless. He was kinda cute, but he was a nerd. I don't think I would ever fall for a nerd. The girls here are quite pretty, I didn't really expect that. There was this one tall, blonde haired girl with piercing green eyes. I felt strange around her, there was something about her that was just not right but I couldn't think of what it was. Having those stupid 'feelings' again. Anyway's, now its recess and I'm putting my books in my locker, I noticed the hall was completely empty and everyone was outside. As I closed the door, that same blonde haired, tall girl appeared, giving me a devious smile. I took a step back, she looked so creepy.  
"um, hi?" I said, with a confused look on my face. Suddenly, she took a step forward. Her eyes turned a fluorescent yellow and her teeth grew long, she had fangs. 'SHE'S A FREAKING VAMPIRE?!' I said in my head,  
"times up, darling. I'm not letting you steal my rep away from me. I've worked too hard for it to be ruined now."  
"Wha-what? What rep? I didn't take anything from you."  
She ignored me, her devious smile grew back. She hissed and grabbed my shoulder, making myself push her against a locker. Wow, where did this strength come from?! I let go, she was on the floor panting, trying to catch her breath. As I stepped back, I felt something come over me. What?! What was happening?! My eyes turned pure white, making my pupils disappear, I grew a devious smirk as her jaw dropped. Suddenly, my hands had a ball of white sort of magic, I raised it towards my face and lashed it at her. She tried to guard herself but fell to the ground as I hit her. Paralyzing her body, the magic disappeared out of my hands as my eyes came back to normal. I walked over to her, as she was still lying on the floor.  
"who's the boss now, bitch."  
Still having my devious smirk. She hissed at me and dashed off at vampire speed. What was that? What the did I just do? Where did that magic thing come from? I started asking all these questions in my head, while the bell rang. So I just went to class and acted like nothing happened.

"Sarah!" Erica panted, "SARAH!" Sarah turned around to see Erica in such a terrified state. "Erica?! What happened?!" Sarah tried to soothe and calm her down, trying to fix her up.  
"The girl" she panted even harder trying to catch her breath, she held her stomach while leaning on a locker, "she's not normal" she slowly caught her breath "like literally NOT normal." Erica finished.  
"who, Pandora?!" Erica nodded.  
She had started to explain to Sarah about everything that happened, how she went in to attack her, how she pushed her against the lockers, how her eyes turned pure white, how the magic formed in her hands, and how strong it was when it hit her, almost paralyzing her.  
"I'm so weak, that magic could've killed me! I can barely breathe, it hit me so hard I could barely run here to get you." She cried, groaning that her back was sore.  
"She's gonna wish she never lived." Sarah flashed her fangs, hissing.  
"No, don't do anything. She might kill you, plus you're still a fledgling."  
Sarah sighed and nodded, making her fangs disappear she pulled Erica off the lockers while putting her arm around her shoulder, pulling her to the nurses office and made up some crazy excuse about how 'she slipped over during football'. Erica stayed in the nurses office, relaxing her back. Sarah dashed off to find Ethan to fix this mess. Finally, she found them at lunch eating their food, while Pandora was eating on her own. She was sitting at the table behind Benny as she glared at her over his shoulder, spying on her every move. He turned around, and winked at her, she ignored him. "Guys, we have to talk NOW!" Sarah announced slamming her fist against the table while sitting down, "not right now, we're talking about which lightsaber is the best, the-" Sarah hissed at Benny as no one could see her flash her fangs. Benny held his hands up,  
"okay! Let's talk.." Benny gave off a scared, cheesy grin. Ethan got worried, "what happened?"  
She whispered to Ethan and Benny, laying her head low  
"its the new girl, she's not normal."  
Pointing over to Pandora, Pandora had extensive hearing, she could here what Sarah was saying to them. Benny smirked and said  
"well, duh! She's smoking hot! Definitely not normal."  
Pandora rolled her eyes while putting her tray away, facing her back towards them. She listened again, this time it was Sarah explaining about what had happened between her and Erica.  
"And now Erica's in the nurses office because of her! She's like, LITERALLY paralysed! I'm so getting her back for it."  
Sarah finished off.  
"I don't think you should, she could possibly hurt you too, possibly kill you as well." Ethan replied,  
"wow, my kind of woman!" Benny added on again grinning.  
They all rolled their eyes including Pandora.  
"Let's meet at my house after school at five yeah? We'll be able to sort this out then."  
Ethan asked, they both agreed as they got up and left the dinner hall.

School finished and Pandora trudged home, she was fiddling with her pen when she dropped it. She lent down on her knees and picked it up, she got up only to see a familiar face stand in front of her. The nerd from this morning, when she closed his mouth.

~Pandora's POV~  
I got up from getting my pen, then the cute nerd was there. God he was tall, I felt so tiny when I had to look up at him. He smirked at me,  
"hey, beautiful."  
Nope, you failed acting cool, you just failed. But, it was kinda cute... Wait, no. I don't fall for nerds. I raised an eyebrow at him.  
"Um, hi..."  
I might as well be nice, we are neighbours at the end of the day.  
"Well, aren't you a hot babe."  
Lifting his eyebrows up and down. No. Just no. He went there. He just went there.  
"DON'T call me babe or I'll grab your head and squeeze it till your brain juice comes out." I stomped on his toe and walked off.  
I heard him shouting behind me  
"I'll see you later then?" I just kept walking and finally arrived at my front door, I ran upstairs into my room and closed the door behind me. God, I have a bad temper. I took off my shoes and bag and plonked my self on my bed. I looked around the room and glanced past my window. It had a little seating place where I put some hot pink cushions. I sat there and thought about what happened with that girl. Those 'powers' I had...


	3. Chapter 3

~Pandora's POV~

Well, its morning on a saturday. I pushed off my covers and walked over to my wardrobe, I grabbed my dark blue Hollister hoodie and yanked it over my torso. I slid on some blue jeans and put on my chestnut uggs. I took a necklace from my jewellery stand and put it round my neck, it was a sliver chained necklace that had a sparkling diamond 'P' hanging on it, I grabbed my bag while putting on my makeup. I walked down stairs to grab a slice of bread while I overheard my father on the phone to my uncle Alex.

"Yeah we've really settled in here. Our neighbours are great! And next door there's this woman called Evelyn Weir. She's an Earth-priestess"

Earth-priestess? What the heck is that? He started to talk again

"soon I'm going to have to tell Pandora about her powers, before they start taking over her body." He paused for a moment, my jaw dropped. What?! P-powers?! This is all POWERS?!

"Yeah that's a great idea! I'll soon send her over to learn some more about her powers."

He finished talking. Send me WHERE exactly?! All these questions filled my head, Oh my gosh. That's it. That's what happened. That's how I hurt that girl. Those 'powers' overtook me. And they sensed that she was a bad presence, that's why I felt strange about her because she was a vampire. Its all clear now. I NEED to get over there right now before I destroy any other vampire. Bad enough I had to move here, now I have POWERS?! I told dad I was going round a friends house and opened the door and left. I was originally supposed to go to town, my first 'shopping spree' here, but now I have to go visit an 'Earth-priestess' what an awesome way to spend my saturday. I don't even know why the hell I started school on a damn friday. Anyway's, I knocked on the door, hoping Mrs Weir would open it and not that creepy nerd, the door creaked open. I peered at the silhouette, then my eyes adjusted. Oh great. Just. Absolutely. Great.

"Hey, beautiful."

The stupid nerd winked and smirked. Once again, absolutely failing to be cool. What next could he possibly say.

"So babe, wanna come in?"

He winked again, that's it, that stupid word. I can't stand anyone saying that word to me, the rage took over my body and so did the powers. My eyes turned clear white once again vanishing my pupils. His jaw dropped,

"that's a good look on you"

he smirked stupidly, my evil smile grew back on my face. I took my hand and raised it towards him, a shot of clear, sparkling magic hit his torso and blew him to his kitchen which I could see down the hallway. He groaned, lying on the floor next to the table as I still stood at the door.

"OW! DUDE!"

It suddenly stopped my powers, making me return to my normal side. Mrs Weir walked in and gasped, she helped Benny, while he was rubbing his head. Suddenly I just realised what had actually happened. What have I just done?! I just hurt a poor, innocent guy?! My powers took over me! I-I really can't believe this. Mrs Weir looked at me in disgust, my jaw dropped as I saw blood on Benny's hand while he got up. My eyes welled up with tears, he looked at me with a disappointed face, I didn't know what to do, so I ran. I ran somewhere towards an alleyway. I sat there, crying. I kept seeing these pictures of a woman in my head, I couldn't return home and let my father see me like this. I couldn't tell him I was eavesdropping. I just couldn't. My guilt built up inside, I had to go back and apologise. The poor boy MAY have pissed me off but he never deserved this. How could I have done that to a poor guy I met yesterday? What sort of person am I? I really had to go back.

Minutes later I had arrived back at his front door, I took a deep breath, then rang the doorbell. I waited patiently as it creaked open again, Mrs Weir answered it. I immediately started talking really, REALLY fast.

"Mrs Weir! Please let me explain! I overheard my father talking to my uncle about this power thing I have and how it can take over my body and it did yesterday with some girl who was a vampire who tried to bite me! I shot some magic at her and she had to go to the nurses office! I didn't know what happened! And now Benny annoyed me! When I saw his head bleeding I didn't realise what I had done and I ran to an alleyway and sat there and cried,"

I paused for a few seconds, she was nodding, understanding everything, I finally let it out and started to cry,

"I don't know what to do! All the guilt is inside me! I just hurt him for no reason but I should never have done that to him! He didn't deserve it! And now I don't know what to do I just want my mother."

I cried really hard, Mrs Weir had reached her arms out and hugged me and she let me come in. I could feel her caring for me, like, I could feel it, its weird. But just then I had heard footsteps come down the stairs, I looked up and saw Benny with a plaster on his head from when I hurt him. I let go of Evelyn and went to hug him instead, I wrapped my arms around his neck, tip-toeing because of his height. Sobbing into his shoulder, I cried

"I'm so so so so so so sorry Benny I didn't mean it I'm really sorry please forgive me please!"

I held him tight, he placed his hands on my hips as he felt me squeeze him tight, he held me tight too and said softly

"its okay, it'll heal."

That was really sexy, I have to admit. Wait! No! I don't fall for nerds! So, I looked up smiling at him, he smiled back. Usually I've always been a tough girl. But something about him just kinda made me more gentle and caring. This better not lead to anything.

What was going on?

~Benny's POV~

Oh my God, SHE CRIED ON MY SHOULDER! I cannot believe this, this is like the best day of my life. She hit me on the head round a table and then cried on my shoulder! Oh, back to the hug. She saw me coming back down the stairs, her eyes flooded with tears as she was hugging my grandma. I wasn't really planning on speaking to her, but she saw me and ran to me, wrapping her arms round my shoulders, squeezing me round my torso, I put my hands on her hips since she was smaller than me. I squeezed her gently back. She said

"I'm so so so so so so sorry Benny I didn't mean it I'm really sorry please forgive me please!"

And I just meellltteeeeeedddddd. I smiled and said its okay and she smiled back. She left the house, saying goodbye to us, then grandma caught me while I gazed at her leaving, which reminded me.

"Grandma, can I go to Ethan's house tonight?"

She shook her head,

"you can't, your cut is huge! You need to stay, just, um go on your lapchop thingy and video talk him? I think that's what you kids do right?" Grandma asked

"yeah, grandma. That's what we do." I replied sarcastically.

I trudged upstairs and sat on my chair, I called Ethan on video chat, he answered and Sarah was there.

"Benny! Why aren't you here yet?!"

Ethan asked, they both looked at my plaster on my head with a confused face.

"What in the WORLD happened to your head?!"

Sarah asked as well,

"let me explain."

I started telling them how I annoyed Pandora and she got this type of power like how she attacked Erica and how she came back crying and she hugged me really tight while crying on my shoulder. They both gasped with their mouths wide open.

"Oh. My. God."

Sarah exclaimed, Ethan started to blink normally again

"no WAY! Benny! This is so cool! Just, DON'T creep her out with your cheesy pick up lines."

He finished, I replied with

"yeah, I won't. And she REALLY hates the word 'babe'. I don't know why but she gets furious whenever anyone called her babe." Sarah chuckled,

"so, wait. She hits you with her power and gets a huge cut on your head and you're not even mad? That girl better stop harming my friends or I'm gonna-"

"Yes, yes I am okay with it Sarah. She's hot and she cried on my shoulder! Pandora did say she's coming round tomorrow to discuss this 'power' thing going on. Shall I ask her questions and stuff, you know, to find out how this power thingy is working?"

Ethan and Sarah both nodded,

"yeah, I'll text you what to ask and say." Ethan said, "whatever, I still don't like her." Sarah mentioned while crossing her arms.

"Whatever!"

We said goodbye to each other. I turned my laptop off and lay on my bed, drifting to sleep thinking about Pandora. Am I in love?


	4. Chapter 4

~Pandora's POV~

Sunday, my lazay day. I woke up really depressed. I just can't stop thinking about this stupid power thingy! When I saw Benny's head yesterday, my heart sunk to the floor, what could I have done? I can't stop thinking about his cut! It just tore me apart! I can't believe any of this! I need my mom. She would know what to do. If only she was here. I sighed.

A knock came at the door, my dad was out getting some food shopping. I pulled on my rabbit slippers and headed downstairs, I opened the door. It was Benny.

"Hey"

he was finally acting normal for once.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Well, first of all, nice pyjama's." He covered his mouth, snickering. I looked down at my pyjama's and realised they were my Spongebob ones with a yellow strappy top and blue SHORTS, showing off my ugly, bandy legs. I looked back up, blushing my arse off, with a smile.

"Oh... Oh my God."

He laughed,

"sexy legs."

He said sarcastically.

"Shut up! They're disgusting! Look at them!"

"Oh, trust me, I'm lookin'." He chuckled again, I raised an eyebrow while grinning, "okay, okay, stop your laughing! Now tell me why you're here."

"I found this."

He put his hand out with a necklace on it, it was the one from yesterday that I wore.

"It was hooked onto my shirt when you left, I guess we hugged pretty tight." He laughed, I grinned looking up to him, "thanks! I was trying to find this yesterday." I wrapped my hands around his stomach and squeezed,

"o-okay, you. can. stop. squeezing NOW"

I let go, as he caught his breath,

"my God, you have some grip."

He wheezed, I laughed as he returned back to normal,

"well, I have got powers you know. Wanna come in? I'm bored and my father isn't here."

He shrugged,

"sure."

I sat on the couch as Benny did too, but not quite so close,

"I'm gonna go upstairs and change, just watch some tv for a minute yeah?" He nodded as I turned on the tv, he sat there watching it as I went upstairs, closing my door behind me. I opened my wardrobe and took off my pyjamas, putting on my underwear first then sliding on some blue washed out jeans and a brown jumper with a red bird printed on it. I went downstairs as Benny was still watching tv. I jumped back on the sofa, accidentally elbowing him.

"So what are you watching?"

"I don't even know, nothing good comes on, on sundays!"

"Let's watch a movie or something then!"

"Okay, what have ya got?"

I got up to walk over to the shelf next to my tv, looking at all my dvds, "well, these are kinda old.. Let's see." I picked up a couple of dvds, "umm... Barbie and The Pegasus?" I giggled, "why do you have that?!" I shrugged still giggling, "uhhhh, Bridesmaids?"

"Too girly!"

"Madagascar?"

"Although I LOVE that movie, no!"

"Oh, here's a good one! My favourite film! The Avengers!"

"That's YOUR favourite film? Same here! Well, besides Star Wars..."

"Let's watch this."

I put the disc into the player and jumped back on the sofa, I layed my head on the armrest while I put my feet on Benny's lap. "Dude, I don't want your feet on me!" He chuckled, "ah, come on! You know you wanted me to put em there."

I winked at him, giggling.

"How did you know?"

He said sarcastically, smirking. I giggled, he really was cute... Ugh! I DON'T FALL FOR NERDS! What is wrong with me.

We're half an hour into the movie, so I got tired.

"Dude, I'm bored of watching this movie, shall we do something else?" I asked the idiot sitting next to me,

"what do you wanna do?"

"How bout you show me round Whitechapel? And maybe bring your friends along if you want." I smiled at him, "yeah, let's do that."

I turned the tv off and cleared up the dvd's, I got out a piece of paper and pen, telling my dad that I was out. I left it at the kitchen counter as I grabbed a slice of bread. I put my Uggs on with the bread hanging out of my mouth, then I got back up. "What's with the bread?" I looked up and laughed, "I love bread!" He raised an eyebrow,

"you weirdo."

"Don't make me hit you with my lightsaber." I said giggling, pressing my hand against his chest, then letting go. "You have one?!" He got excited like a puppy, awww how cute.

"No!"

He suddenly pouted, we headed out the door as I grabbed my phone, still eating my bread.

"Let's go Ethan's, he said Rory's there and wants to come with."

Benny said,

"you might not wanna 'interact' with him that much... He's a bit... Uh.."

"Different?"

"Yeah... Let's just say he's a bone-head most of the time."

"You're so cruel to your friends! I bet you're a bone-head as much as him!" I starting giggling as I poked Benny's stomach, "don't touch my stomach! I don't like it!" He pouted again, he's so adorable maaayn. "Catch me if you can!" I teased poking him again, he chased me, trying to poke me back. We chased eachother and ended up at Ethan's.

"okay, okay! I admit defeat! I can't run any more!" I said,

"oh yeaaaaaah!" Benny exclaimed while knocking on the door.

"Hey Benny, hey Pandora" Ethan said as he opened the door, we both said hey to him as Rory pushed Ethan outta the way "BENNAAAAY!" Rory exploded with,

"I told you, THREE HUNDRED TIMES ALREADY! You can't say that because your name is not BENNY! Only I can say that!"

Benny shouted at him, Rory looked to the floor, pouting "okay" he muttered. I hugged him, "its okay, Benny's being a tighty whitey pants today." Me and Rory started snickering at him as my arm was still round his waist, "I heard that!" Benny replied with, Ethan was just texting on his phone. "So, shall we go guys?" Ethan said, we all agreed and walked towards town.

"so, Pandora, do I get a hug then?"

Benny asked looking down at me, I love when he does that.

"Heck, why not! But, I'll hug you gently this time." He grinned as I squeezed his stomach, then he kept his arm around me as we walked to town.

They showed me all the different shops and cafes here, we spent like two hours walking around the whole town.

We found this cafe called Lola Latte's and went to go get a coffee from there, we ordered and sat down. I sat next to Benny while Ethan sat with Rory. "So, how do you like the place Pandora?" Ethan asked, "I think its cool, but I still miss Brooklyn though.."

"Oh, who was she?" Rory asked, I laughed

"No one, it was where I used to live."

"You idiot" Benny chuckled

"Hey! Leave him alone!" I said poking Benny's stomach.

He raised his hands as if I was about to shoot him, "okay I will."

Then put them back down again. I laughed then looked at my phone,

"uh, guys, I need to get home my father must be back by now!" I said, they all stood up, ready to leave themselves, "Benny why don't you just take her home and me Rory will go my house?" Ethan suggested, Benny gulped as his voice deepened, "okay."

Rory came over to me, "can I have a hug before you go?" I held out my arms, "yeah sure" and wrapped them round him, we let go as I gave Ethan one too. Then, me and Benny left.


	5. Chapter 5

~Pandora's POV~

Oh great, its monday. I hate mondays. Having to wake up at bloody 7am. I walked up to my wardrobe and scrambled around my things to find my hair straighteners and plugged them into the mains and switched them on. I left them to heat up on my bedside table, as I opened my wardrobe. My God, I need new clothes. I pulled out my 'I love pandas' slouchy black and white jumper, its my favourite jumper, well, because it has the word panda on it and sounds like Pandora, yeah, I know I'm crazy. Then, I pulled out my vibrant purple jeans. Then grabbed my black converses and I put them on, then straightening my hair and applied my makeup.

I rushed downstairs realising I was almost late, I grabbed a slice of bread from the fridge while saying bye to my dad. I grabbed my phone, then rushed to the door while picking up my bag. I shoved my earphones into my ears ,and put on my favourite song, 'Girl Next Door' by Copperpot. I walked down the road to school as I felt someone approaching me from behind, it was a girl and I had met her before. I turned around, to see that girl who was talking about me on friday to Ethan and Benny. She came up to me, glaring.

"Listen, sweet cheeks. You keep attacking my friends and I'm not happy about it." Her eyes glowed a fluorescent yellow as her fangs formed.

"Oh, you must be a friend of Erica's and Benny's." I replied back, looking calm.

"Yes, yes I am. I'm going to make you pay for what you did to them." She hissed at me stepping forward.

"Okay, its NOT what it looks like. I wasn't meant to hurt them." She glared at me, raising an eyebrow.

"I don't care, you're still gonna pay." She stepped forward again, looking like she was ready to take a bite outta me.

"I know, you're looking at me like I'm a burrito, I know. But just here me out, okay?" She stepped back, crossing her arms while returning to her normal self. "Fine. But if I'm still not happy, you should watch out."

I nodded my head and began explaining what happened with my powers and that it was all an accident and how I can't control it, and how I'm gonna go to Mrs Weir's house after school to sort the mess out. She started nodding as I finished.

"okay, okay. I won't take a bite out of you. I'm sorry." I nodded,

"its okay"

"I never got to introduce myself yesterday, I'm Sarah."

"I'm Pandora, you probably know already." We chuckled and walked to school,

"So, are we friends?" Sarah asked,

"yeah, let's be friends. I'm really sorry." I said to her, she gave me a gentle smile,

"its okay, I came on too hard, I'm sorry too."

She gave me a hug as we came through the hallway and there I saw Benny with Ethan and Rory.

"Hey guys, what's been going?" I said to the three as Sarah stood next to me, talking to Ethan who didn't take any notice of my question. Them two suit really well, they should so hook up.

"Hey Pandora!"

Rory said as he came over to me, he held his arms out for a hug so I hugged him back, he's so cute.

"hello Rory." I smiled as I squeezed his waist.

"So where's mine then?" Benny walked up to me with his arms out too, pouting. I let go of Rory and wrapped my arms around Benny's neck tiptoeing,

"oh yeah! I forgot to ask, where did your bandage go?!"

As I pulled away slightly to look at his head, while we were still holding onto each other.

"grandma gave me some potion thing and it healed quickly." He said with an adorable smile. Wait, adorable?!

Anyways I went to my locker just a few down from Benny's, I threw my books in and jammed it tight. I felt a shadow coming to approach me, I knew this person from somewhere. Some guy that went to my old elementary school in Brooklyn. I turned around and it was some big, hairy jock. Sweating like a fat disgusting pig. He had spots living across all his ugly face. I caught some girls by the lockers swooning over him. Like, come on, seriously? Even Benny was more good looking than this. "Hey Pandora, we haven't seen each other for a while now, have we?" Him and his friends smirking, the same as to what Benny tried and still failed.

"No, we haven't since you moved from Brooklyn."

I kept a blank face since I wasn't the tiniest bit interested as to what the pig was going to say next. Sarah, Ethan and Benny was looking and listening to our conversation. "Come on, babe,"

he paused as I stopped, I suddenly just realised what he just called me. My face suddenly filled with anger, I heard Benny let out a small "oh no", as he continued talking,

"let's ditch these nerds and go have some fun, privately."

He tried to do the cool-smirk-thing while putting his hand against the locker just above my head, leaning onto it, trying to 'swoon' me. Yuck, he couldn't even swoon a damn frog. What a damn pervert, he doesn't even know me. Even Benny did WAY better than this. I stood there for a few seconds with my face blank. Then I took my clenched fist and whacked it around his sweaty pig face.

The whole hall filled up with 'oohs' and 'ahs' he got back up, finally standing and rubbing his cheek where I hit him. Benny, Ethan and Sarah started laughing at him, the jock turned to their direction, ignoring the fact that I just hurt him. He walked up to them,

"oh, so you think this is funny? Stupid nerds."

I walked behind him with my face ready to kick his ass. So I took his arm and twisted it so hard that he collapsed. Everyone was watching. I leaned down to his ear and said loudly, almost deafening him.

"call me babe EVER again, and you'll die. Get it?"

He whimpered, "got it."

So I carried on, "and, insult ANY of my friends here, and you can forget about girls swooning on you for the rest of my life. Even though I don't understand how that happened. You better be scared. Never talk to me again you ugly pig."

I snarled as him and his friends nodded when I glared at them. The whole hall was in shock. Me and the rest trailed off to class, with an evil smirk across my face. "That was so hot!" Benny exclaimed, "yeah, yeah I know" I grabbed his hand and pulled it over my shoulder, he was comforting, so I thought I'll let him. Ethan came over to me and said "wow that was cool!" Smiling, putting his hand on my shoulder. Suddenly, his eyes went white. But they were different to how mine was so I knew he didn't have this power thing. But what the hell was that? He came back to normal, smiling awkwardly "um, I gotta go!" He said awkwardly dragging Sarah and Benny with him too. I shrugged it off and went to class as Rory wandered somewhere.

Ethan dragged Benny and Sarah with him to somewhere where no one was,

"well, tell us then!" Sarah demanded, Benny agreeing with her.

"Okay, when I touched her shoulder, the vision I got was so weird. Pandora's a goddess, meani-"

Benny butted in "yes she is" gazing away into the distance.

Sarah punched Benny's arm as he started rubbing it, mouthing the word 'ow'. "No! Not like that! She's a REAL goddess, meaning she has really strong powers. She learnt how to use them and was fighting something. I couldn't make out what the thing was though, but she needs our help and she..."

"...She?" Sarah asked

"Kissed Benny."

Benny's eyes widened, Sarah's mouth opened about to say something, but, like always, Benny interrupted. "Oh my God, yes! I knew it would happen someday! I am totally gonna score that girl!"

He jumped up grinning. Sarah rolled her eyes,

"she must be really strong. She sensed that Erica was a vampire, and I flashed my fangs in her face so obviously she knew. So, she must have sensed you guys."

She finished.

"yes I did." A familiar voice came from behind them as they heard footsteps too as they turned around.

"Remember guys, I have extensive hearing." Pandora winked at the three. "Oh, yeah, forgot bout that part..." Benny mumbled as she pointed at Benny, "spellmaster."

She pointed at Ethan,

"seer"

and she finished off with,

"Rory and Erica and you, Sarah are vampires, well, obviously Sarah."

They all nodded in agreement, "ya can't keep anything from me."

She winked again, walking off.

"That was so hot." Benny said, gazing like he was lovestruck.

"I heard that." Pandora said, still walking off without turning around.

...

Later on, school had finished. So Benny, Ethan and Pandora had walked home to go figure out what these 'powers' were about. Halfway there, Ethan turned the other way, leaving just Benny and Pandora alone.

"Pandora, can I ask you something?" Benny started to talk, Pandora nodded.

"Just don't hurt me since I'm NOT calling you this but, why don't you like people calling you babe?" He finished, Pandora looked away to think for a second, then turned around with the answer.

"When I was a child, my father used to tell me how my mother used to call me babe, short for baby. It was my mother's and father's type of 'lingo'. Since then, I don't let anyone else call me babe except for her."

She explained, he stopped and said

"I'm really sorry, I take back all the times I called you the 'b-word'."

He started to chuckle, then went back to being serious.

"I never knew how much you hated it, I'm sorry I didn't know about your past, can you forgive me?"

He said with puppy dog eyes, looking down at her. She looked up at him,

"yeah, I forgive you."

She giggled then gave him a hug, they kept walking home.

~Pandora's POV~

Awww, Benny apologised for calling me 'babe'. How sweet can he get? Maybe I've been quite mean to him, and I should learn to be nicer, we are quite close, anyway. We're walking home to his grandma's house, to find out about this 'power' thing I got going on.

"Benny,"

I started talking to him as he turned his head facing me,

"thanks for being a good friend, like, after I hurt your head you still forgave me, you've got some nerve."

He stopped walking and raised his eyebrow, then smiled.

"Yeah, I never really hold a grudge."

He replied, shrugging, wow he's acting normal for once,

"gosh, if someone did that to me, I would never talk to them again!" I finished, he chuckled.

"so you're saying you don't want me to talk to you?" He smirked, sarcastically.

"No! I do!"

He chuckled again, "I was joking! Don't worry, I'm not going anywhere. Like before, I pulled his arm around my shoulder. There's something about him that just makes me feel so... Protected. ONLY because we're good friends, that's all! And nothing else.

We finally arrived at his house, Mrs Weir opened the door.

"Hello, Pandora and Benny, come in." He took his arm off my shoulder as we both walked in as she gestured for us to sit down, so I sat down quite close to Benny.

She brought out this book where it had loads of information about my 'power', she left it on the coffee table in front of me and Benny and went back into the kitchen. We went to get the book and touched are hands together at the same time, I looked up to him as he looked down at me, I giggled and pushed his hand away teasingly, grabbing the book. Mrs Weir came back in and sat down,

"your power is very strong, you're a moon goddess, your mother was one, too. But your father was a mortal, so when they had you, your powers grew stronger."

She paused while sipping her cup of coffee.

"There's someone coming, someone very strong, a woman is coming to fight you. You must train your powers, if you don't, it could possibly take over you. Also, if you fight untrained it could get you into serious harm, or even death."

She said, my jaw dropped,

"Also, I found this chant. When you say it, it unleashes your powers but you control them, you can only control your powers when saying this chant."

She handed me a piece of paper, it read:

Release my powers, let them ignite, help me now, unleash my light. Save my soul, save my fight. Keep the world safe, give up my life.

I stared at the words, I couldn't say anything. When I read that, it just... Hit me. I can't believe what it said. My eyes filled with water, the voice in my head was my mom's, I knew and felt it was hers. Its like I could see her in my head, a vivid picture of her features.

Benny looked at me, "Pandora, are you okay?" He asked with a worried face.

Dang it, why did he have to ask me that one question! That always makes me cry.

"I-I'm fine." I replied, looking away.

A tear dropped down my cheek, so I just had to let it out. I turned back and buried my head into his shoulder, once again.

Letting all my tears wet his shoulder, he wrapped his arms around me, so I held him tight. He patted my back for comfort, it actually made me feel better, surprisingly.

After about a minute of crying I finally stopped. Pulling away from his shoulder, realising it was wet from my tears.

"O-oh I'm so sorry." I said to him, he chuckled softly,

"its okay, it'll dry." I just smiled back, realising Mrs Weir wasn't in the room. "Why are you crying?"

I looked up to him, realising I was still in his arms, I bet he loved this moment.

"its the chant, I don't know why but... Its just so hard to take in. I can just see my mom in my head."

"Oh, don't worry, it'll be okay, I promise."

He was so sweet, I smiled back at him while reaching up to his cheek, I gave him a peck, to show how much I cared.

"ow!"

I jolted as he yelped in pain.

"What happened?!" I asked,

"you... Electrocuted me?"

He replied with a puzzled face, rubbing the spot where I kissed.

"Wha-what?!" I whispered to myself. What the hell is going on here?!

"I'm sorry, I'm just gonna go now I can't handle this."

And with that, I ran out of his house and ran to my house, pushing my door open and sprinting to my room. I locked it shut, and lay on my bed. Its like my head was spinning.

What just happened? How did I just electrocute Benny? Wait... WHY DID I JUST KISS BENNY?! I DON'T KISS NERDS! OH MY GOD!


	6. Chapter 6

The next day, Ethan arrived to school to see Sarah there at her locker.

"Hey!" She yelled at him, he waved back.

Running towards him, she showed Ethan her new bracelet.

"I found it in my room yesterday, isn't it pretty?!" He nodded.

"yeah, its really nice."

He touched the charms, pausing for a few seconds, as his eyes turned white. Then returned back to normal with a shocked face.

"What was it this time?"

Ethan stuttered, trying to let his words out. "You.. You..."

Sarah rose an eyebrow.

"You're going to fight Pandora, she was wearing a long white dress with magic in her hands, her eyes were pure white. There was darkness surrounding both of you, she had this kind of evil smile on her face and chanted something about igniting her powers. I don't know why you were fighting, but I know its going to be soon. It was a bit like the one from yesterday, but this time she was fighting you and not a woman." Ethan finished.

Overhearing what they were discussing, Erica walked up behind him.

"ya might not wanna do that Sarah, that girl will paralyse you, that's why I'm staying away from her."

She stated, crossing her arms.

"I don't wanna fight her, she told me about how these powers are taking over her, making her attack people and she can't control it."

Erica rolled her eyes at Sarah's statement.

"yawn, what a lie. I don't trust her, she's probably making the whole thing up."

"Oh come on, she can't be that bad."

Ethan had suggested as Sarah agreed, Erica glared at the two while strutting off into the distance.

"Well, looks like we gotta keep an eye on her." Ethan said as Benny walked over,

"Ethan! Guess what!"

"what is it now, Benny?" Ethan sighed while rolling his eyes.

"I bet its something to do with Pandora."

Sarah added, smirking at him while Benny had started to nod with a grin.

"She came over yesterday, and grandma showed her something about her 'powers' and then she found this thingy about this chant she had to say to 'release her powers' and the-"

"Stop."

Ethan interrupted as he took the information in, while he and Sarah had shocked looks on their faces while Benny raised an eyebrow. Pandora had walked in the hall and caught sight of the gang, she stopped and hid behind some other students, listening to what they were discussing.

"I had a vision of her! Saying some chant of igniting her powers! And she was FIGHTING Sarah!"

After explaining everything he had told Sarah, he had finally replied.

"Oh my God... Chick fight! I can't wait to see that happen. Two hot chicks having a fight, every guys dream!"

He began laughing to himself, as Sarah punched him in the stomach as he winced in pain. Pandora shook her head, while inwardly rolling her eyes.

"what do we do?! I don't want to fight her! She's a nice person except for her 'powers'."

Pandora sighed, and thought to herself.

'I bet she thinks I'm a right idiot now. How could have those stupid powers take over me? I CAN'T fight with Sarah, she's so sweet and she's a great friend. I can't let these dumb powers take over me. I need to head over to Mrs Weir's house NOW.'

Ducking her head down while scooting to the nurses office, Pandora made way through the halls, bumping into her blonde friend.

"Hey Pandora!"

"Uhm... Hey Rory."

"What's been going?"

"Nothing much... Just heading to the nurses office."

"Cool! Can I come with?"

"Uhh... No I think I'll be cool on my own."

Rory nodded and shut his locker door closed, as she skidded oh her heels down the corridor, pushing open the door.

"Ms, my stomach hurts real bad, I need to go home."

The nurse nodded as she gave her a note to leave school. So she headed to Mrs Weir's house.

~Pandora's POV~

I knocked on the door, anxiously waiting for her to open it. Finally, she answered.

"hello, Pandora, aren't you supposed to be in school?" She asked, looking down at her watch with a confused face.

"Um, yeah, about that... I'm really worried about this 'power' thing going on. Ethan had a vision of me and Sarah fighting. I don't want to fight Sarah, and I'm scared my 'powers' will take over. How do I stop them? I really need to know before I get angry and do something else to another vampire."

Benny's grandma nodded her head and gestured for me to come in. We sat down on the sofa as she brought over the same book as yesterday over to my side. I tried keeping my tears in as I had remembered the pain of that chant I had read. She flicked to the page and found the information, then I saw that chant again, trying to keep it in. Reading the book, she dragged her finger across the page.

"Here it says, 'you must share a kiss with your true love in order to control your powers, failure to do so before your sixteenth birthday can cause your powers to take over you, forever. Turning you, eventually, into a different person. Usually evil.'"

She looked at me, knowing that we were both sharing the same feeling. My heart felt like it had been taken out of my chest, and thrown into a bin.

Because I had just realised my sixteenth birthday is in three days.

"What's wrong honey, did something happen?"

Mrs Weir asked gently, rubbing my shoulder for comfort. Tears were forming in my eyes as I tried to let the words slip out of my mouth.

"Yes, something did happen."

She looked scared, her face had shown it.

"well dear, tell me."

I looked down and twisted my hair around my shaking fingers, taking in a deep breath.

"My sixteenth birthday is in three days, with all this stuff about my 'powers' and moving to a new town, I had completely forgotten about it. I haven't found the 'love of my life' either, and now, my powers will take over me. I just moved to a new town, and now I could possibly turn evil. I just can do it, I can be a right rude person sometimes but I just can't turn evil. Maybe this was what Ethan had saw in his vision. Mrs Weir, what do I do?" I looked at her with tears filling my eyes.

"Well, the only thing for you to do is search for your love." She started rubbing my arm for comfort.

"But how do I do it? How can I possibly find the 'one'? I don't know many guys that I've clicked with..."

That's a bit of a lie, the only guy I can think of is Benny... But, that will never happen.

"well, my dear, if any of my experiences have come in handy, its that the 'one' could be right under your nose this very moment." I thanked her, giving her a hug to show my appreciation. She had that 'mothering touch', just what I needed right now. The doorbell rang, she jolted while letting go of me to answer it, leaving me thinking about the 'right under the nose' thing. After wiping my tears from my eyes, I lifted my head up to see the person I really wanted to see, Benny.

"Heeyy Pandora, are you okay?" He said with quite a high voice. Kneeling down so we were at eye level, since I was still sitting on the sofa.

"U-um yeah", I started smiling at how much he cared. How adorable.

He touched my hand, and rubbed it a bit I looked at the spot where he was rubbing and smiled even more, his voice went a little deeper.

"Good."

He started smiling too, I was actually quite surprised at how close we were. So I just took a minute to gaze into his eyes, they were green, shit, I thought they were brown! After a few seconds I had felt something... something... weird. I could tell he felt the same by the look on his face. Could his grandma be right? Could 'the one' actually be right under my nose...?


	7. Chapter 7

~Pandora's POV~

"If you two are done flirting." Mrs Weir looked at us with her arms crossed.

Benny took his hand away and we both stood up, looking embarrassed. She smirked at us, making us feel even more embarrassed.

"Benny, dear, can I talk to Pandora privately? Once you're done gazing at her that is."

Mrs Weir asked, making me chuckle and Benny blush.

"Grandmaaaa."

He left the room, as she closed the door and we both sat down on the couch.

"Pandora," she began, "have you ever thought that Benny could possibly be 'the one'?"

I paused for a moment, then blushed, I didn't know what to say since I had no idea who could be 'the one'. Also thinking how the hell Benny could be the 'one'. How could an idiotic nerd like Benny be the love of my life? That is just so stupid. Obviously I can't tell her that since I'm criticising her grandchild.

"To be honest, I have no idea. I don't even know who could be the one right now."

I took a moment to think, then, something had popped into my mind that I have been thinking about.

"But, if I tell you something, will you promise not to tell Benny?"

She nodded as her face turned slightly concerned. I took a deep breath, feeling nervous about what I was going to say next.

"Of course dear, you can trust me."

I took in a second deep breath, hoping Benny wasn't listening to the conversation outside. Looking down I began talking.

"everytime I'm with Benny, on my own, I just feel so... protected, and just now when he touched my hand, I felt something weird and I could tell he felt it too. When I felt really upset when you went to answer the door, I just wanted to see Benny's face. I was so happy when he came in. I have never felt this way when I was with someone, but I don't even know what this is really... I don't have a mother to help me with these things, I need advice from a woman." I finished, looking down at my hair and toying with it again. Goddammit, split ends.

"Pandora."

I looked up at her, waiting for what she was going to say next.

"You're falling in love!"

I grimaced for a few seconds as I registered what she had just said. I soon raised an eyebrow,

"what?!"

She started chuckling to herself, placing a hand on my shoulder.

"Its obvious! You're feeling some kind of attraction towards him!"

My jaw dropped. I literally had nothing to say. Is she like, crazy? This cannot be happening, maybe she's hallucinating from being old?

"You-you're kidding me, right?"

She chuckled even more, "no! I'm serious!"

So then, I just had to let out the giggles, and we both started laughing together.

"So, if I am falling in love with him, what do I do now?!"

"I say... you think it over for a day, then, if you feel like Benny IS the one, kiss him."

I nodded my head, kinda feeling nervous at the same time.

"But what if it doesn't work?"

That was really the main question locked in my mind.

"Then, we will just have to hope for the best that it does work."

I nodded, not very helpful information though, just as we finished Benny opened the door.

"Grandma can I come back in now?" He groaned again with a high voice, making me smile.

She stood up, "just in time, we need to start training straight away, I feel a darkness coming."

I sighed, this was gonna be a long afternoon.

~Benny's POV~

"Okay, how are we gonna train then?"

I asked, standing close next to Pandora.

"Well, we need to start training right now, I suggest you two work together... In case this darkness comes and you two aren't strong enough to fight separately."

My grandma winked at Pandora, making her giggle. I looked down at Pandora confused while she looked back up at me still giggling.

"grandma, why did you just wink at her?!"

"oh, I didn't wink at her, there was... Something in my eye."

She smirked at Pandora making her laugh even more, since when did my grandma become so close with Pandora?

"Hey! Don't disrespect your grandma."

Pandora said, looking up at me giving a little wink, I smirked back down at her.

"There REALLY needs to be more guys in this house! Its practically being run over by girls!"

The both of them shook their heads at my statement with a grin on their face.

"Right, let's get training!"

Suddenly grandma transported us, we were in the forest behind the school.

"Right, first, you two must fight against each other. Then you two will fight together. Pandora, you will be fighting against Benny, he will try to attack you."

Man, I really hate my grandma sometimes.

"Let's do it."

We got into our positions as I summoned a heap of fire to spread around her, trapping her. She soon shouted that chant-thing from yesterday.

"Release my powers, let them ignite.

Help me now, unleash my light.

Save my soul, save my fight,

Keep the world safe, give up my life."

I could see tears form in her eyes, just like before when she first saw it. What the heck is that all about? I finally fixed my eyes on her appearance as I noticed her eyes had turned pure white, she had magic lit up in her hands. She pointed it towards the fire, water had sprayed from her fingertips and took out the fire. God, didn't that look hot. I gathered purple magic between my hands, and fired it straight at her. She fell over, I wanted to help her up but I knew I couldn't. She stood up with her back facing me, then turned around throwing a ball of white magic towards me. I sprinted to the side as it burned the ground I was standing on, she growled at me, noticing my dodge from the magic.

"You must feel my wrath."

Her voice was demonic, it didn't sound like her, an evil smirk spread on her face, even more hot. I smirked back as I summoned another spell that threw a lighting bolt at her. It flung straight in her direction, she caught it, holding onto it for a few seconds. I noticed that she had added more power onto it. She lunged the bolt straight at me, I was so shocked I forgot to dodge this time round.

It hit me, paralysing nearly every inch of my body, I couldn't feel anything, my sight blurred as I fell to the floor, I blacked out.


	8. Chapter 8

"Benny? Are you okay my dear?"

Mrs Weir asked as Benny was laying on the sofa, looking up at her with his face confused as he scratched his head.

"y-yeah, where's Pandora?"

He sat up still rubbing his head, noticing she wasn't in the room.

"you blacked out for quite a while, so I sent her home. But she should come around tomorrow to practice more, I feel something very evil could be approaching."

~Pandora's POV~

It happened. It finally happened. I finally took over my powers. When I said the chant, they became mine. It felt so good, I cannot believe those stupid powers had waited this long to try and take over me. If they came earlier I would of been able to control them, I have to find 'the one' in these last three days, otherwise these powers will take over me forever. My God, all these stupid thoughts running through my head, like an endless treadmill. I only got to Whitechapel like two days ago!

What if Benny COULD be the one? Or maybe its Ethan or Rory? Or maybe some guy that I haven't met before? UGH. I don't even know what to actually think right now. Yay... Well, at least its teacher training day, meaning there's a free day off of school. I'm still in my pyjama's, still in my bed, my father's gone to my uncle's house across town so I'm left in my house alone. Great, I'm stuck here bored.

I looked around my room for something to do, I fixed my eyes on my guitar, which reminded me that I wanted to learn a song on there. I took out my laptop and started typing in my favourite song, 'Girl Next Door' by Copperpot.

I tried searching the guitar music, after like 10 minutes I had finally found it.

I grabbed my guitar off its stand, and put the strap around my neck. The volume was low, since I was only practising. Screwing up like billions of times I had actually learnt it finally. After about 30 minutes... I was finished, ready to sing along with it, so I cranked the volume up high...

"3, 2, 1,' Pandora said to herself, "go!"

*guitar intro*

"All the pin ups and magazines,

Movie stars on the silver screens,

Don't do any-thing for me, can you se-ee.

What'cha get is what to you see,

No more maybe its may bel-lieve,

She can give you every-thing that you ne-eed, what you ne-eed...

She's the girl next door, nice but naughty a heart that's pu-ure,"

Pandora kept on singing, while Sarah walked to her house, about to knock on the door while she stopped. Her jaw gaped in awe as she heard her friend singing.

"wow, her voice is amazing!" She said quietly to herself.

She ran to Benny's house and knocked on the door crazily, Benny pulled open the door.

"WHAT?!" Sarah raised an eyebrow.

"yeah, that's a great way to greet me."

"Ugh, sorry. I was napping and you bashed on here so loud and I-"

"Never mind that! Listen..." Benny stopped rubbing his eyes and started listening to the sounds around him, he picked up Pandora's voice.

"Wow, who IS that?" He asked.

"Its Pandora! And she's playing her guitar."

Benny's jaw dropped, "my God, this girl can NOT get any more hotter than this."

Sarah rolled her eyes. Pandora stopped singing and finished the song.

"ya think we should knock on the door, and when she opens, start clapping?" Sarah suggested.

"yeah, I soooooooo wanna hear her play again!" He grinned goofily, yanking on a pair of worn-out shoes. They started walking over, and rung the door bell.

"um hey guys... What brings you here?"

"your voice did!" Sarah exclaimed with excitement.

"wha-what? Um... Wh-what voice?"

"Oh come on! We heard you play the guitar singing 'Girl Next Door'!"

Pandora blushed with her mouth open, "w-was I really that loud?"

"Well... Yeah, you were. But it was awesome!" Benny said grinning stupidly.

"Uhm, can we come in and listen to you sing more? Cos I really have nothing to do and I doubt Benny has anything to do either." Sarah had asked, Pandora nodded and let them in, leading them to her room where her guitar was.

"I've always been a guitar lover, just something about it made me wanna play, and I learn soooo fast." Pandora explained, while Sarah and Benny sat on her bed, she put the guitar strap around her neck as she carried on talking.

"I learnt how to play it in about one day, usually it takes at least a week. My tutor said I was 'gifted' and I should buy one, so I did." She started to smile as she looked at the guitar.

"That's awesome! Can we hear you sing again? Please! By the way, awesome room!" Benny had begged her, she looked down in embarrassment.

"I-I don't know... I don't like singing in front of people... Its just something I've never been able to do." Benny was about to open his mouth, but Sarah interrupted.

"sorry guys, I gotta go! My mom wants me back at the house, see ya!" She hugged Benny then Pandora and dashed out of the door. Leaving Pandora and Benny alone.

"Soo... Can I stay? Pleaasseee!" Benny asked her with puppy dog eyes.

"Why exactly?!"

"Because I have nothing to do back home, my grandma just sleeps all-day most of the time!"

Pandora chuckled, standing in front of him.

"Okay, okay, you can stay! You poor thing." She grabbed his cheek and pulling it, he chuckled and pushed her hand away, she pulled her guitar off of her neck and placed it back on its stand.

'That's it. That's the feeling again. When Benny touched my hand yesterday, that was the same feeling.'

Pandora thought to herself, looking down at Benny smiling as she was still standing and him still sitting.

He pulled her hand gently towards him, "sit down! Why are you still standing?!"

"I don't wanna! Maybe I wanna stand!"

Pandora let out a little wink, he grinned. He took her other hand, "yeah, you're hiding something, I can tell!" He chuckled, rubbing both her hands in his, "no I'm not! I just don't wanna sit!" She giggled.

There was a silent, awkward pause.

"Are we... Close? Like close friends, that way." Benny asked her.

"Uhm, yeah I guess. You know... If you feel that way too.."

They looked down at their hands, realising they haven't let go yet, then looked back up giggling.

"I guess you still want to hold my hands then?" Benny chuckled.

"Hmm, maybe, or maybe YOU don't wanna let go, huh?" Winking again.

Pandora started thinking to herself.

'Mrs Weir was right, I had found the one. The one who I should share a kiss with.

The one who'll save me from this danger,

I had found the one.

And he was right under my nose, literally.'

They looked at each other with passion, he let go of one of her hands, and stroked her face. She took his hand from her face and leaned in, they closed their eyes.

'This is it. I'm going to be free.'


End file.
